Beautiful When the Training Wheels Come Off
by ryoko11
Summary: Justin and Beth's private thoughts about who the other is... and who the other could be. Set after episode 4 of Total Drama Action, contains some SPOILERS for those four episodes. Justin/Beth


_This is a one shot about the potential dynamic between Justin and Beth in TDA, which is only just starting out right now in the series. I really like the juxtaposition of their personalities and characters, so it was a nice chance to explore that from their points of view. No clue how things will really play out, but this is something just for fun. _

**There are a couple of SPOILERS for episodes 1-4 of the second season, particularly the name of someone who was eliminated. Be warned if you haven't seen those episodes and don't want to be spoiled. **

Justin smiled as he sunned himself outside the guys' trailer. This time he was going to go all the way. This time he would be the one to win the prize. Given time the beautiful people always did, after all.

Surreptitiously eyeing the other contestants, he felt confident that he had chosen the best possible alliance. Indeed, Beth was the only plausible alliance for him amongst the Killer Grips. Lindsay, despite being almost as good-looking as himself, was as dumb as a box of rocks. Trent was completely spineless and far too preoccupied with Gwen. Owen's hygiene made Justin want to barf, though he could probably find use for Owen from time to time without the trouble of an alliance. Even if Izzy hadn't been voted off so quickly, he knew from prior experience that the girl was nothing but trouble. Besides, Izzy had already pegged him as a liar.

Beth on the other hand had shown courage, initiative, and resourcefulness so far. He didn't even mind if she openly disagreed with him, as long as she could help him win. She had caught the technicalities of the sandcastle challenge better than he had. The was no mistaking that. A little charm paired with his usual good looks, and she was his loyal, little puppy. There was no mistaking that either.

Presently, Beth was sunning herself next to him with cucumber slices on her eyes and a clay facial drying on her face. Justin took the opportunity to study her more closely. Objectively, anyone would say she was unattractive, but Justin preferred to think of her as "beautiful in training". Justin's promise to donate his winnings to charity might have been BS, but he really did support trying to make the unfortunately unattractive better looking.

Justin recognized and approved of Beth's desire to become one of the beautiful people. Eight years of braces and headgear showed her willingness to suffer for the sake of beauty. Helping Beth in her quest would not only make the world a more beautiful place, but also make him look better to everyone around him.

While Justin had never needed to work out with his genes, it was clear he needed to encourage Beth to do so. Telling a woman to lose weight was ridiculously suicidal, so he'd told her in his most sincere voice, "Beth, I think we need to do some training for the physical challenges. You never know what Chris will throw at us next, and I _really_ want us to go all the way to the final two together. I'd really like to coach you... if you don't mind spending more time with me."

He'd seen Beth frequent the spa during their time at Playa des Losers, so he knew creating their own spa time between challenges would make Beth happy. It also kept her from talking at eighty miles an hour the way that Katie and Sadie had so often done or from blurting out embarrassing things. Though, truth be told, Beth's shyness usually prevented her from talking that much around him all on its own.

He would happily burn her green and pink outfit at the appropriate moment. He might even dance around the bonfire, he thought with a contented sigh. Unfortunately, he needed to find an excuse to go through her clothing for anything that could be made more flattering first. Maybe he could charm Lindsay into helping there, though she seemed a little sulky that he was paying so much attention to Beth lately. Girls always became jealous when he was around, so he'd been using his best smile to smooth the ruffled feathers. No point in having teammates mad at him.

He wondered absently if Beth would consider contact lenses. Peripheral vision could be very helpful in the challenges, and all he had to do was say he wanted to see her pretty eyes or something along those lines. Once he won, he'd buy her LASIK surgery. It would be his good deed. No need to be stingy. There would be tons of money; that was a drop in the ocean for a millionaire.

He'd been trying to find a better style for her hair too, but he still hadn't found the right one. Maybe a perm would help the texture.

The idea of making Beth over grew more appealing the more he thought about it. It was so... My Fair Lady. Yes, _she'd be beautiful when the training wheels came off._

Beth desperately stifled a yawn underneath her clay mask. Justin gave her pissy, disapproving looks if she cracked a facial. She preferred to see that beaming smile when he took the cucumbers off her eyelids and told her to wash off.

The more time they spent together, the more Beth could see how normally selfish Justin was. Like the other night when Gwen had lost an earring, Justin was the only person, besides Heather, who didn't bother to look because his new jeans were too expensive to go crawling around on the ground. He also got short tempered and shrill when things weren't going well.

Still, one thing set Justin apart from Heather in Beth's opinion. Whereas Heather had never honestly helped anyone with anything, Justin took the time to try to help Beth... and as far as she could tell... _only Beth_.

Sure, he did plenty of sending her on errands or waiting for her to come up with ideas and plans for challenge, but he complimented her on good plans instead of complaining or trying to steal credit. He shared his expensive facial treatments with her. He made sure she ate healthy things like tofu and veggies, reminding her that it was good for her heart. He patiently watched her exercise, though he spent part of the time finding new poses to show off his muscular body as encouragement. More and more, Justin seemed to be doing kind things for her.

If models were people too, it stood to reason that they had flaws just like everyone else. It was only fair. Maybe Justin wasn't all that nice underneath his facade, but for whatever reason he was helping her. Maybe he really did like her.

You could lead a horse to water, but you couldn't make it nice. She knew that, but maybe Justin was making_ himself_ nice... whether he meant to or not. Every kind act built up good karma, and maybe niceness could be as contagious as meanness.

Beth raised one of the cucumbers from her eyes to sneak a peek at Justin. He was staring directly at her, and she could feel her cheeks flush under the cooling mask. "_It's not time_ _yet_," Justin told her with a shake of his head as he slipped the cucumber back into place. "I'll bet your skin will practically be glowing when you're done," he whispered, and Beth could almost hear him winking as he spoke.

Niceness had to be contagious... so maybe Justin was simply "nice in training". He could be beautiful inside _once the training wheels came off... _


End file.
